A red thin tie
by PetitJ
Summary: "¿Jane? Era irónico que él fuese el responsable de por qué aún no quería rendirme". Un pequeño one-shot desde la perspectiva de Lisbon en una situación de vida o muerte literalmente ...


Revisando mis archivos encontré este one-shot que escribí durante las vacaciones de verano. En ese momento no quise subirlo porque creí que era demasiado "dramático" para lo que siempre hago, pero los cambios son buenos así que cuando lo volví a leer esta mañana pensé en darle una oportunidad y que uds. lo juzguen.

Sin más preámbulos, acá va...

**Disclaimer: **The Mentalist no me pertenece. De lo contrario Bitch-tina Frye ni siquiera existiría XD

* * *

**A thin red tie**

Dos disparos.

Sólo dos bastaron para hacerme caer como una torre de naipes.

Debía haberlo visto venir por muy confuso que todo había sido. Incluso Jane no estaba seguro de quien era el culpable hasta que llegamos a su casa y como recibimientos terminé con dos pedazos de plomo en el cuerpo.

Rayos…Una agente experimentada como yo debía haber previsto que hasta un rostro angelical de una niña de 18 años podía ser la responsable de la muerte de su padre.

Todo esto era una mierda. No quería morir aún. Me esforcé en hacérselo notar a los paramédicos que me atendían pero de mi garganta no salió ni un sonido. Sólo podía escuchar el _"1, 2,3..." _y presionar mi pecho a un ritmo que se volvía cada vez más infernal ante la impotencia saber que había perdido el control de mi cuerpo.

¿Respiraba? No lo sé. Todo era negro, difuso. Incluso el dolor se sentía irreal. Como fuera de mí. Quizás ya estaba muerta y yo sólo era espectadora de mi propia partida…

Pero no quería morir…

_No quería morir._

-déjalos hacer su trabajo, por favor Jane- escuché una voz que parecía ser de Van Pelt.

¿Jane? Era irónico que él fuese el responsable de por qué aún no quería rendirme. Ambos teníamos una meta pendiente. Él tenía que matar a Red John y yo atraparlo antes de que eso sucediera para que no se destruyera a sí mismo.

Pero…el dolor que antes me era esquivo por fin me había alcanzado. Se me presentaron entonces dos opciones. Resistirlo hasta quién sabe cuándo o huir de él…y era obvio suponer cuál de las alternativas era la más atractiva…

-Teresa…

Era él, al fin podía escuchar su voz. Su irritante voz. La que me hizo tantas veces perder la paciencia y aún así seguir sonriendo. La que secretamente (incluso para mí misma) esperaba escuchar todas las mañanas.

-no me puedes dejar ahora. Tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo…

Lo sé. Me necesitaba para atrapar a Red John, pero…el dolor era fuerte y escapar de él, tentador…

-No puedo perderte a ti también- susurró con un determinado hilo de voz mientras sujetaba mi mano reteniéndome con egoísmo.

Eso de alguna manera me hizo sentir lo suficientemente necesaria como para quedarme o quizás fueron el par de paletas eléctricas en mi pecho. No lo sé, pero en ese momento en vez de debatirme entre la vida y la muerte me sumergí en un dulce, pero muy terrenal sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero lo siguiente que supe fue que había despertado en una habitación de hospital. Miré a mí alrededor pero no pude ver mucho. Ya era de noche.

-¿qué sucedió?- susurré.

-te dieron dos disparos en el pecho, Bella Durmiente.

Me sorprendí al haber recibido esa respuesta. No sabía que estaba acompañada. Jane encendió la luz de la lámpara contigua a mi cama y sonrió de la silla donde estaba. Lucía cansado y desencajado, pero feliz.

Traté de levantarme pero me lo impidió.

-eres la Bella Durmiente, no la mujer de acero- me advirtió medio en serio, medio en broma-. Casi te perdemos allá afuera ¿Sabías?

_Sí, bastante bien._

-estaba inconciente ¿recuerdas?- mentí con dificultad. Los ojos se me cerraban otra vez. Debían ser los calmantes.

-descansa. Hablaremos por la mañana-dijo tomando mi mano otra vez-. No dejaré que te vayas otra vez así que no te preocupes…

- lo sé- respondí regalándole mi mejor sonrisa y durmiéndome otra vez pacíficamente sabiendo que estaba a mi lado.

* * *

Corto y preciso espero...

Ojalá les haya gustado

Reviewz plz!


End file.
